The Life Of Me And Then Some
by The Cat In The Blue Hat
Summary: I walked up the driveway and a reflex reaction to start mentally singing rap songs in my head kicked in. My Dad just didn't need to know what my thoughts are sometimes...I'll probably get grounded."
1. My Own Little World

My Own Little World: A Twilight Fan Fiction

The sound of my feet on pavement.

The thirty different smells currently in the air around me.

A child tricycling in front of her house exactly sixty feet away.

I smiled at her although she didn't see me admiring her innocence. She looked about forty six months old. I mentally groaned at why I would know so much about appearance relative to age. I turned a corner down the sidewalk and continued on. It was about one in the afternoon, ten seconds past the minute marker on my watch. I didn't have to look at it to know, but who's counting?

I came to a halt, as the sound of the young girls breathing faded away. I glanced around. No one as far as I could see.. I couldn't smell anybody's natural scent, or hear the unconscious breathing of a person's internal rhythm. I looked up at the sky, cloudy of course with the dark hint at rain. I breathed in the slightly rusty smell of home and smiled again. After one more glance around I took off running toward the over-sized house I knew stood beyond the Evergreens.

To an onlooker maybe I looked like a streak of jeans, flying curly cinnamon hair, and Nike's. Although half of this was true, the fact that I get painfully excited whenever someone gets a paper cut will tell you otherwise. I just wanted to get to my room and shake off all the worries of school for the day. My Nike's slapping against the pavement died down as I approached my driveway. The sound reminded me of how I got them.

"How 'bout those, those are cute, huh?" My Aunt's chiming voice asked me. At the time we had been laying on my bed shopping online. I was never as flashy as her and immediately disagreed on her shoe choice. I'm not a model, I'm about to outgrow them, and they honestly looked outrageously overpriced and stylish. "Oh, Alice"

I said to her. "Don't you like the ones I picked out?"_ My_ shoes were on another tab and were much more fitted to my style. She mumbled something about getting a bad gene from Bella. Bella my Mother. I had laughed aloud with her until she clicked "Buy" next to the shoes and bought five pairs in different colors. That memory happily faded back into my mind right at the part where my Aunt Rosalie had walked into my room to see what we were laughing about.

I walked up the driveway and a reflex reaction to start mentally singing rap songs in my head kicked in. My Dad just didn't need to know what my thoughts are sometimes...I'll probably get grounded. _There are seven known wonders of the world, you about to witness the eighth mother fucker. I got King Kong in my trunk, King Kong in my doors._ I was chanting one of my favorites from Ice Cube as I walked in my house, the wonderful familiar sights and sounds of a house full of vampires surrounding me, adding harmony to my own little world.

My Dad obviously heard me chanting and rolled his eyes as he flitted next to me for a hug. I broke my song to greet my parents. My amazing, loving, and beautiful parents who almost completed the circle of my heart... almost. My Mom kissed the top of my head "We were getting worried that you went hunting without us, you were gone so long." She teased, a happy light in her golden eyes.

I've seen pictures of what color her eyes used to be, but I didn't need them, one of my favorite things I inherited from her looked like a swirling cup of hot chocolate around my pupils. "No, just working on my tan."

I responded sarcastically, but smiled. The sound of my own voice always fell oddly on my ears. It was more natural to me to communicate by touching others and sending them my emotions, pictures or thoughts. I didn't like to speak as much as any other sixteen year old girl. Then again I had only been alive for about seven years. Things rarely go as planned in the world I live in, and I certainly wasn't planned. I felt my thoughts slipping back into their usual rhythm and immediately started rapping in my head again, picking up from where I left off.

_My shit is loud, my ears is ringin'. My paint job is wet, my chrome is gleamin'._ I flitted up the stairs to my room after another smile at my parents. I couldn't run as fast as my family (certainly not my Dad), but any human would be alarmed if they saw.

I closed the door to my room and sighed a contended sigh. I was missing something of course, I was always missing something in my heart when he wasn't around. _He_ was helping his father build their new house. Blah, men. That's what construction workers are for. I even told him it's silly building it yourself. I mean, I could see designing it, but building it by hand? But of course I love him, I love Jacob, that silly, sweet, beautiful idiot who practically raised me... My thoughts swirled around him as they always did. I slumped against my wall, not caring anymore that my Father was probably listening to my rampant emotions and thoughts. I shoved my curly and slightly tangled hair out of my face, to breath in and wait for him to climb through my window again.


	2. Numbers and Letters

Numbers and Letters

I sat at the kitchen table in an empty but comfortable mansion shivering slightly. Drinking Chocolate milk and eating popcorn, not a bad combination actually. My Mother and Father were in their cottage, my room was no longer in there, but in the Cullen's house. I liked it better that way. My parents weren't as quiet as they thought in their bedroom, not needing any sleep. I shuddered as I had just grossed myself out. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and park in the garage. It didn't sound like Uncle Emmett's big Hummer, or Aunt Rosalie's Jeep, no it was smaller and more compact. Aunt Alice is back! I tiptoed next to the stairwell and hid myself in the shadows. The door opened and I tensed, as she tried to flit into the house I tackled her, though she was waiting with outstretched arms and ended up catching me. I still refuse to believe she can see all my moves before I do them.

I laughed as we hugged, my hands on her bare arms transmitting my deep affection for her and how much I missed her. She kissed my forehead in response, and simply said "Nessie, what are you doing up so late?". "Just drinking a late'." She laughed at my dumb pun and stepped back from her cold body to go put my popcorn away. "So, I don't see you with the family tomorrow. Gonna be with Jacob?" She asked putting the chocolate syrup away. I froze, while I was folding the flaps down on the popcorn box. Me and Jacob had already reached an understanding that we were going to keep our relationship under wraps. I wasn't sure if my Dad already knew, but if he did he didn't let on. Being with Jacob filled apart of my soul that I didn't even know was missing. He is like a warm blanket in a chilly room. I am addicted to him, there are really no words powerful enough to explain him in the way I see him. I laughed nervously "Don't we always?" "No need to get defensive, I was only making conversation." She teased, the look in her eye too knowing for my liking.

"You should probably head off to bed." She added "Edward will have a hissing fit (literally) for letting you stay up." She winked at me after I said goodnight to her and walked upstairs to my room. My room was sunshine yellow with all sorts of things on my walls. I wasn't as elaborate as the other female vampires in my family, I guess I inherited that from my Mother. I love her so much, I honestly have so much affection for everybody that if I weren't a half vampire I would probably implode. I plopped down on my bed and pulled out a notebook, just a calculus notebook, I don't really need to take notes on it though. I did this as I thought about my love for Jacob, a whole different entity entirely than my everlasting love for the rest of my family.

With this love came lust, admiration, adoration, respect, caring, protecting and so many other unplaced feelings. It's so odd how when we are young and the word _love,_ when placed upon somebody other than family, fumbles in your mouth. Though, when the minute you realize this _love_, and know it's real, you can just shout it from a mountaintop. Jacob. Jacob has always been there from the start. It's like us vampires are numbers, and the werewolves are letters. Then there's me and Jacob, at the bottom of the page right next to each other, an number and a variable. He _is_ in fact a variable because over time with me he changes. From being an older brother, to a best friend, to a puppy love crush, and finally a lover (with non of the awkwardness in between). He is a changing letter next to my number, though he is still a letter. Or would I be a fraction? Hmm-mm, thats a good question. Ok, I'm a fraction, number on top and Roman Numeral on bottom. Being half human and all.

I was writing all this down as I thought about it in my notebook. I leaned back and laughed as I realized how weird I am. _Most_ girls would be drawing little hearts around our names instead of doing math. I started to yawn but gasped halfway through because Jacob had poked his wonderful head through the window. I ended up choking as I tried to unlatch it, catch my breath at the same time, and stop from laughing at the sound I made. Jake climbed through the window, his long dark limbs coming in first. I backed up a little as he straightened up next to me. We immediately embraced, our lips crushed together passionately. His fingers were in my hair and mine in his, I felt like I could stay locked like that forever, but we broke apart softly, and stared burningly into each others eyes. His dark almost black rectangle shaped eyes, were the most beautiful thing in the world to me. It was like a window into his soul.

My long and chilly pale white fingers laced slowly into his almost red ones. He was very hot. I smiled for what felt like the hundredth time this night as I reveled in the fact that my body and mind had finally caught up with his (though I'm positive that I'm smarter ). "Hey." He said in his deep rumbly voice as he smiled. "I have to show you something."


End file.
